


Jinx in the Jungle

by Saiansfw (Karukos)



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Cum Inflation, Fantasy Beastiality, NSFW, Other, Smut, Stomach Bulging, cumflation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 08:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17019630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karukos/pseuds/Saiansfw
Summary: Jinx had had a hard a game so far, so naturally she goes into the jungle to regain a bit of gold and exp... it doesn't quite work out and the jungle gets her instead. Fun times ensues~





	1. big bad wolves!

The magic of the Summoner’s Rift was a big net of small spells, working together to control the turrets in the lane, the epic monsters in their pits and the creatures in the jungle. Multiple castings kept the whole thing working well, making the matches on that map even possible for the most part! And of course while everything was working all right there was the occasional fine tuning required, keeping everything fair for either side and no champion in no role would feel underappreciated! **  
**

However, the summoners were not perfect human beings, here and there over tuning certain things for a little bit, with the champions having to  work it out how to work around it.

As an example they changed the spell that would make the creatures disinterested into the champions if they ran away far enough, making it so it depended on more factors than just distance, for example how often they would attack somebody else in the course of the fight, making them lose interest more quickly.

And Jinx had hoped to profit from that, as she shot the murk wolves with her beloved Pow-Pow, the small minigun. She let the bullets rain on those magical creatures, while simultaneously walking backwards, counting that girl could kite them long enough to kill them before the hurt maniac would die from them.

And the plan seemed solid (which is very surprising in Jinx’ case) until she tried to execute it. The wolves slowly drew in, gritting their teeth while they slashed after her, trying to bring her down. For now it was good, Jinx grinning to herself as she avoided a few of their attacks while going backwards.

“Come on, you flea infested pelts, get down!” She growled behind grit teeth, as she fired her trusty little minigun at them, watching their healthbars slowly go down with each little slave. However, this was going too slowly, it was taking too long and she slowly backed off more and more, seeing them press forward as she was almost in lane again and it didn’t seem they were going to lose interest any time soon!

With her own health starting to dwindle she walked closer and closer to the lane shooting over her back to maybe manage to kill those pesky little pests of jungle monsters! As she was on the brink of going out cold she finally stopped shooting. “Fuck this shit, I’m out” she gasped as she put away her guns and started dashing off into the direction of safety.

The protective shadow of the turret quickly started to loom over her. She let out a sigh as she was just about to start her recall spell, watching those small circles appear around her. The maniac finally could relax a little, even though she would have preferred wearing those stupid murk wolves as hats… “And now back.” She sighed, closing her eyes as she felt the familiar pull into the sky.

Jumping onto her rocket she was ready to blast off into the sky and back to base, fire already spewing out of Fishbones’ mouth as she happily screamed: “And lift… ouch!!!” Her exit from the scene was interrupted as she felt a painful tug on her braids, her head yanked back as her beloved rocket launcher flew off without her. Her butt hit the ground rather roughly, looking at those stupid creatures from the jungle. Weren’t they supposed to give up or something by now?

Not that it mattered too much as she was dragged away by her braids, helplessly flaying and cursing, unable to do anything without pow pow or fishbones.

Her back rubbed over the ground, she gritted her teeth as she kicked and screamed. “You stupid dogs, I am going to blow you up!” Her rage was obvious as she suddenly was pulled face first into the camp, landing on her hands and knees.

Before she could really recover she suddenly felt something hard and hot press into her sides, a little bit wet with something as it rubbed against her pale skin. It only took a short look to the side to see what those wolves were doing. Long, red, and hard wolf cocks rubbed over her skin, sliding between her and her hot pants.

“You fucking…” She growled loudly, shaking her hips to stop them from humping her hips. The feeling of those thick things rubbing over her, made her stomach turn. The wolves towered over already as she was on her knees feeling the cocks that were already throbbing dangerously slide over her hips.

“Just let me…” She couldn’t finish that sentence as those wolf cocks swell quickly, especially the knots, the seams of her pants starting to stretch, getting worse by the second, before the clothes just ripped apart by their seams before her back got covered with a thick load of cum, Jinx squeaking in surprise suddenly feeling white jizz cover her lower body, making her nice and wet for the things to come.

The wolves shifted a little as they started to walk around her. She just sat there and shivered, now even too scared to even move. One of them went behind her, his paws pressing onto her back while the other one walked up to her head lifting his paws as he rested it on her hips, two beasts facing each others while their cocks pointed on her slit and mouth respectively.

“Uhh, you guys sure about that? I mean… don’t you think it would be better with somebody else?” She asked nervously, significantly meeker right now that she was beneath such beasts and with cocks that were as thick as her legs about to penetrate her body. “I mean there are other girls coming by for example So-“

She couldn’t finish the sentence as the wolves were tired of her talking so much. There was no way of convincing them otherwise as they pushed their hips forward, their thick cocks sliding into her mouth and her pussy, quickly spreading her out as they got deeper and deeper. She continued to make noises trying to get attention of people around the jungle, gagging as that thick shaft slid down her throat.

Her throat bulged as well as her belly, both wolf shafts pushing deep into her, the tip hammering into her cervix while she was forced to swallow more and more cockmeat while balls and knot kept slapping into her face. It was quick, it was brutal and it was merciless. Real fucking, no lovey dovey, it was mating for the sole purpose of getting their rocks off;

Things got quicker and harder, her eyes rolling up as she got light-headed. The thrusts slowly became arrhythmic their shafts starting to throb as their knots started to swell. She knew it was coming. It was a hot feeling in her belly of burning void before she felt her jaw and her pussy stretched out, their knots pushed into her, locking them in place before the void inside of her was filled. In copious amounts;

It felt like a hose, filling her belly from either side. With each pump of jizz into her, the burning in her body became more and more intense. The tension inside of her just got bigger, her eyes rolling up as both her throat and pussy started to convulse drinking down their loads in equal parts. For a moment she even forgot that she didn’t want this!

For a moment she was locked in that position, shivering as the wolves stayed like that, lodged deeply into her holes. Just as she thought she was destined to stay like this for now, the ground started to shake, two howls echoing through the jungle as the big murk wolf decided to join, his comrades backing of little by little, slowly forcing their cocks out of Jinx.

With a plop, the knots popped out of her holes, the maniac gasping loudly as she finally could breathe without problems anymore, coughing as she spit out some of the leftover cum inside her throat. With her head down she quickly felt two bigger paws starting to rest on her back, looking, carefully looking up as she saw two giant wolf heads to either side of her head, growling dangerously.

“Oh, hi there…” she squeaked, looking between two hungry set of eyes that was mustering her thin body. Something in her gut feeling told her, the fact that she had some of the cum of his two friends dripping down her chin and her thighs not only didn’t bother him but actually made her just a little bit attractive to him.

“Uuuh… thanks for calling back your friends… I was in a pickle there… so if you would get off me… I would be good to go.” She nervously tried to argue with the murk wolf as she just felt the beast pulling itself closer its sheath rubbing over the curve of her butt. “Please…?” She added quickly as she felt some hot and sticky press against her back.

There was literally no doubt of what that was. She had thought the other two wolves had been massive but that thing was literally twice as thick as the two other guys and she already could feel the tip rub between her shoulder blades.

“Come on, don’t be ridiculous. There is no way this thing is going to fit into me.” She quickly added with a laugh. This beast couldn’t be for real! Fortunately she felt it pull away a little, sliding away from her. Maybe this was her chance! Maybe that mutt really understood what she said!

It was at least a small moment of hope before she felt the weight of that cock disappearing off her back and the pressure of the tip appearing on her already abused pussy. This really couldn’t get much worse. Or so she thought before there was suddenly another hot cock press up against her ass, from the sheer size and girth obvious who it belonged to.

“You gotta be kidding me!” She squeaked in desperation, fear obvious in her face. She was going to be torn apart by a two headed mutt with two totally ridiculously sized dicks! She began to struggle again, clawing at the ground and shaking her body in attempt to get away from that crazy beast. However it was no real use, its legs fixating her hips before his paws pressed her shoulders into the ground, leaving her completely immobilized.

She could only sit there and whimper, the pressure on her backside increasing as both cocks tried to slip deep into her, the growling of the wolf suggesting she would experience even less mercy than before.

Pressure increased more and more with each passing second, the growls of the beast just getting louder as it became increasingly more frustrated with the feeling of its cocks just pressing against her holes that could only stretch slowly, making the thin girl grit her teeth. She was not even sure how she was supposed to deal with this! It would break her, break her for sure!

The wolf started to lean down, both heads suddenly grabbing each of her braids as he got himself into position once again and with a loud howl the beast pulled back, pushing himself into her with incredible force while he pulled her back by her hair!

And Jinx could only scream. Scream loudly as her ass and pussy spreading hard and quickly as she felt her tunnels parting farther than anything ever had. It felt as if a hot pulsing tree was shoved into her, each taking as deep as only possible. She didn’t even have to look to feel her belly stretching, the shape of each dog cock show its shape widely in her belly, two tips pressing out of her thin shape.

There was a slow whimper as she felt two knots meet her stretched holes in the end. At least it was not going any farther for now. She was gasping for air as she let her head sag as much as possible, letting her head hang as much as she could right now. This was horri-…

It seemed like the wolf wasn’t content with just pushing what felt like several inches of cock into her, spreading her with a sheer girth that the girl was not able to adapt to. Pulling his hips back the edges of his cocks rubbed over her ever clenching walls, desperately trying to somehow contain those massive things inside of that girl.

The air in the jungle slowly started to fill with the sound of loud growls and moaning, that was not sure if it was in pleasure or pain. With time passing quickly the sound of skin slapping against wet fur added to the cacophony of Jinx’s abuse.

She started to see stars, feeling something so big fuck her so hard, and the beast only picking up in speed. It was an equally scary as well as amazing feeling. There was no way she should able to take something this big but there she was, screaming with each thrust as all her weak spots screamed as the size of the wolf cocks were pressing all of them by simple being there, their movement doing even worse things to her.

Her moans got louder her pussy starting to convulse. Stars shot before her eyes, bliss starting to shoot through her brain as the beast continuously kept going without any regard for her well being, pulling her back into each of her thrusts. She was going crazier! She was not able to bear this.

There was a loud gasp, two holes clamping down on the wolf as they started to convulse, pulling the shafts as deep as possible, their movement milking those shafts for all the cum inside of the balls of the beast.

Growling loudly the wolf pulled back, giving her a hard thrust. And another. And another! What was quick, brutal thrusting turned into hard poundings, hammering away at her orgasming pussy using her spasming holes to make him her bitch in every single sense of the word. Her holes started to spread for one last time, her tunnels stretching harder and harder before finally two thick knots pushed into her, locking the wolf into her.

Two throats growled and Jinx squeaked, the girl bit her lips and closed her eyes as she felt the pressure in her body increasing by what felt like a tenfold. She looked down, seeing two bumps in her pelvis and two cock tips stretching from her belly over between her flat tits.

Quick thrusts started to hammer into Jinx like a jackhammer, her holes stretching, her walls forced to clamp down. She started to moan out loudly once again, stars starting to fly before her eyes as she felt that cock that pushed out her cervix up to chest, starting to stretch it open with continuous hard and fast thrusts.

It was a matter of seconds before she screamed out in surprise of the feeling of cock going deep into her womb, the small cave stretching now as the ring of her cervix closed tightly around the wolf’s shaft, the sensation driving the beast to just go harder, pulling on her braids while pressing her shoulder’s down with his paws, causing her head to bounce up and down, her nose frequently rubbing over the ground.

Suddenly her head was released, making her fall forward as the wolf heads started to howl loudly, his cocks swelling without more of a warning starting to fill her, hot thick cum starting to pour into her like a hose.

Jinx’s belly started to grow, cum spurting out visibly at the tips before starting to trickle down making her look pregnant in a matter of seconds. And yet more and more jizz would continue shooting into her, making it only worse. With those knots locked inside of her holes there was no other place for all that seed to go. The gunner eyes went wide as she felt it rush up her throat, her cheeks bulging out before it burst from her lips as it started to pool up in front on the ground.

Finally the orgasm of the wolf started to die down, Jinx coughing out the last bit of cum as she slowly felt herself recovering, her hands reaching down to feel down to the bulge in her belly, feeling up those cocks still twitching inside of her. That was until she suddenly heard a soft jingling in her ear.

She looked up in fear almost as she looked at the small bar beneath the wolf’s health go down completely. Its patience had run out and magic forced the beast to go back, where it originally started off.

Without pulling out the two headed wolf twisted around, dragging her with him as she was planted in the middle of the den, now stuck on the big murk wolf’s shafts with two oversized cocks on either side as they eyed her from the side.

A second “ding” went through her head, another look up, seeing their level going up by one. She moaned in frustration as she suddenly felt small. Really small; And that was mainly because all three wolves grew by a few inches in every regard, the boss having his cocks stretching up to her chin now.

Yet she was stuck here. Two knots were locked into her ass and pussy, her increasing anxiety she couldn’t help but feel herself twitching around those shafts. It was a matter of seconds before the beast started to move again, the magic barriers letting them start again, as two heads leaned down to bit down on her braids… she was in for a rough time.

Nobody really asked what happened to her, having disappeared before without telling anybody. As the time came and the champions started to go off the field the announcer sent her last words out: “Thank you for participating in the last few weeks. The Rift will be left alone to recover. We will see you all in two weeks!”

They didn’t really respond to the faceless voice, only a frustrated voice groaned in the jungle, Jinx laying face first in a pool of cum, the white stuff now covering the majority of her body as well as face as one of the smaller wolves walked up and pushed his cock into her mouth, before the magic of the Rift made them grow again…


	2. Red Buff for the ADC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinx just can't get a break because buffs think themselves more important than just a small camp! And Jinx is caught in the middle of it!

Like a constant rhythm Jinx felt them for and back, two massive shafts ramming into her into her cum swollen stomach. She was far beyond moaning right now, lying lazily on the ground with her face down and her ass up, while the wolves continued to hammer into her, pulling her back by her pigtails, two heads holding them between their teeth while they reared back to slam themselves deep into her.

The manic gunner had lost count by now how long she was in this position, how long these beasts were pounding away at her. In the meantime she had heard it, the exploding of the Nexus of the announcement of victory and the angry voices of her teammates as they did not bother to check the jungle. And she had no voice anymore to moan, too tired to really complain either at this point.

Breathing heavily she felt how they started to speed up behind her, whimper slightly that could only mean one thing: The next of many loads. She huffed lightly as this was the only thing she had the energy left to do…

Her body was already tightening, her eyes squeezed close as she waited for the now familiar rush of hot sticky cum into her belly.

Pound, pound…Now she was supposed to feel the knots pushing deep into her to lock them into her before they would unload…but nothing like that happen. The opposite actually as suddenly she felt those shafts rapidly pulling out, leaving her tight holes with a loud *POP*.

A feeling of emptiness started to fill her, followed by the sensation of all the stored up tension and heat suddenly imploding, when, in long arcs, the cum started to shoot out of her holes, her mouth opening in a long, drawn out a loud moan of relief as finally she felt herself going back to her thin, normal self.

Her legs gave out, now lying flat on her stomach as she was just breathing, feeling her strength slowly returning to her. She had no idea why the wolves had stopped all of the sudden, but she couldn’t be more grateful to whatever caused it. She would make those fucking mutts pay next time she got the chance!

With deep breaths she calmed down, her eyes closing, while her twitching limbs calmed down and her heart rate slowed down. Warmth washed from her feet up to her back until it was right between her shoulders, making her relax nicely, almost making her nod off, eyes closing slowly…

They shot up in an instant as Jinx finally realized something was off, just in time to feel something touching her hips and shoulders as she was roughly turned onto her back.

She found herself face to face with a bunch of leaves and wood, inside of it a hot, red pulsing orb, making everything move and breath like a living being as well as granting her this sudden warmth. Two red glowing eyes stared down at her as the Brambleback observed her and her body, quite happy with what he found it seemed.

“uuuh, hello?” She said with a slight, uncertain smile. No idea what it was, but for some reason she felt like this beast did not scared the wolves away just out of the good of its heart.

The suspicion was confirmed almost instantly as she felt something hard and hot press up against her still bare ass. Once more she stared into those red burning eyes of the beast…and with a frustrated grunt she let herself fall back onto the ground.

“Oh fuck me!… Not literally… I think” She grunted as she felt the thing press harder and harder against her, the hot burning eyes continuously staring down on her until she felt her body giving in, bit by bit, when the tight ring of her ass started to spread open around what she could only assume was that beast’s cock. She could already tell this was going to be quite the stretch…

The bulbous tip of the shaft pushed harder and harder against her until she could feel it push past her asshole finally, the muscle locking behind the crown as now it continued to slide deeper and deeper into her. There was absolutely nothing she could do to really stop it now, just grunt when she felt the tree trunk of a cock brush past an especially sensitive spot.

It took maybe a few seconds until the Brambleback had pushed itself fully into her, making her shiver in pleasure if she wanted or not, watching as her flat belly start to distend, the shape of his cock to show itself more and more. The maniac could watch in wonder at her own rubber body, even more so as she saw it push her stomach out far enough to let the tip slip between two flat bumps of her chest.

And then suddenly, it stopped, no hips pushing slowly, but mercilessly, forward. No wiggling around or pulling back for thrusting. Suddenly it stopped, those two cinders for eyes staring down at her and in the next moment she knew why.

Thick vines shot out of the back of the beast, quickly coming down to wrap around her ankles and wrists. Before she could even react, she felt how it was pulling her upwards, the belly of redbuff coming closer than she thought she would ever see.

“Hey you…!” She called out, pulling her legs back and kicking out at him weakly, as she tried to somehow stop it from doing… whatever it was doing. Kicking, punching, cursing, or screaming; None of it really helped as she was pulled closer and closer until the tendrils disappeared inside the beast’s sides, locking her wrists and ankles in place, no matter how hard she budged around. The only thing that achieved was, making the cock swirl around inside her ass, forcing a moan from her.

“Fuck this…uuuh… stupid thing” Was the the only thing she got out, before she learned what the big plan was:

The Brambleback made a step forward, its massive body getting into movement and so did she, hanging from its belly.

It felt like the breath was knocked out of her body, as suddenly she felt herself moving for and back with the first step, every following one making her bounce even more and more as that beast got into motion.

And that smooth wooden cock rammed through her ass, sliding past her weak point and making Jinx grunt out in stupid pleasure her mouth hanging open in shock to what was going on. Step by step it fucked her, getting harder and faster the more it sped up, making it bounce on its shaft while hanging upside down.

After a short while they had left the cave of the wolves, making slow progress as that thing walked through the jungle, the sound of its march followed by a wide array of moans and groans from the crazy gunner getting pummeled beneath it.

Jinx had no idea what to this from this situation. The whole world was turned on its head, quite literally, and the fat shaft that was punching her guts in all the right ways made it hard to focus onto one th…

“Ouch!” Her head snapped forward into the soft leaves of the Brambleback’s underbelly before she looked behind her, looking at some random branch that had jutted from the ground hit her right against the back of her head. Instantly she started looking ahead.

“Uh-ooh” She said as she saw the next branch approaching rapidly with every step, as she had only one way of really dodging the next hit.

Without thinking much she tensed her limbs on one side, pulling herself to the side as she felt how that obstacle barely brushed over her back. The shaft inside of her suddenly slipped to the side, her eyes going wide as when she slipped forward it rubbed over places she didn’t know she had.

A loud groan escaped her lips as the spark of pleasure shot up into her brain, making her muscles relax enough to once again hang limply from the belly of the beast… and with more obstacles approaching.

She already saw a rock drawing nearer and nearer to her head, as she swung to the other side, the tip inside of her drawing a circle into the walls of her ass, that made her quiver enough to feel juices spurting from her pussy.

With a loud groan she relaxed back, looking out for the next obstacles while she felt the massive wooden cock hammering away at her still, the Brambleback showing no signs of stopping any time soon, even going faster and faster as it moved through the jungle, more and more hazards appearing for Jinx.

Her eyes widened as she pulled herself to the left, avoiding bushes and thorns just barely as her hands grasped the sides of the beast to pull herself further up, her legs wrapping around the hips of the beast to maneuver around some rocks that would have scratched over her back.

All the while she was being pounded, fucked and lead herself deeper onto its shaft with her ass getting explored to the point, where she thought all of her nerves were laying blank but in the next moment she would discover that this amazingly thick thing was just finding the next spot to rub and nudge until it was sending a whole firework of pleasure to her already frying brain.

Panting hard she was relaxing once more, she rose her head and looked down onto her body, her skin drenched in sweat, seeing the massive cock bulging her belly out up to her chest and finally her pussy twitching from the constant pleasure that had to come out somewhere! She could not believe how amazing this felt, if she wanted or not!

Her head once again fell back into her neck, her eyes widened as she saw what lied ahead of her.

“Hey, Reddy …hnng… Hey Bramble! Not over the log! Hear me?! Not over the log! Please?!” She screamed loudly, as she saw a thick fallen tree approaching quickly and the beast not showing any signs of slowing down anytime soon.

It didn’t seem to listen, coming closer and closer as Jinx collected all the energy in her trembling body. She tensed her legs, pulling her arms to her body as close as she could. Her face nuzzled into the leafs of it’s neck and her ass was pushing into its crotch until she could feel the wood of its underbelly rubbed over her pussy. And then in the next moment she felt weightless as suddenly Brambleback jumped.

Her whole body made a jerk forward, feeling the bulge disappearing from her ass until she could only faintly feel a bulge press out of her stomach. From the corners of her eyes she could see the tree log just barely not touching her back and the ground behind it coming closer and closer again rapidly.

Gravity got her back as she readied herself for the impact, tensing her limbs to the point of feeling a slight ache before the beast set foot back onto the ground.

In an instance the wooden cock slammed itself back into her, rushing back into place. All those little nerves that had time to relax coming roaring back in sending mind breaking pleasure into her brain when the beast’s shaft ran roughly over them once more with the speed and force of it’s full falling weight into her petite little butt.

Jinx arched her back, her mouth hanging wide open. Her body felt like it had been put directly into one of those energy lines in Piltover, every single cell of her brain, screaming out in bliss, incredibly tightness and heat building up like she was going to explode.

Her hips jerked up, the rest of her body fell almost out of the tight hold of the redbuff as her pussy contracted, all that tension, heat and sensation focusing before spurting out in one mind blowing orgasm. Her scream of pleasure echoing over the empty Rift.

A few more time she rocked back and forth, her body convulsing and shaking from what just happened, her entire lower body covered into her clear femcum, before she finally relaxed. She couldn’t remembered the last time, or any time really, she had cum this hard.

Worst of all, it didn’t seem as if it had stopped the Bramble from just continuing his tour, still walking through the uneven forest ground. At least it seemed like it had slowed down once more, even though it didn’t really matter as her oversensitive holes were now just barraging her once more as soon as she somewhat come down from her high.

“That wash amashing.” Jinx babbled with her tongue lolling as she hung limply from its belly, unable to move anymore, to pull herself up. Her legs and arms felt like pudding. Her stomach like a hot pot of so many sensations and she was starting to be less and less convinced about her not liking this.

Before she could probably recover herself from this, the beast was already back into movement, her body limply hanging from Brambleback’s belly. Like before it slowly started to pick up speed again, the monster making her bounce as she just made lewd moans as she swung forth and back.

Her ass still felt like it was on fire, a firework of pleasure running from there up into her head and the other way around as she just let herself go. Eyes rolled back up after just having cum so hard, this huge cock fucking her ass silly already to see it push out her belly out really nicely once more.

Inside her head was only white hot bliss and the sensation of her entire body getting filled by this hot shaft, totally ignoring what laid ahead of her, until…

“ouch…” She groaned out lowly as a slight pain rocked through her hips, her ass hitting some rock that was lying on the ground, before she screamed out in pleasure once more as her whole body rocked upwards from the impact.

“Not again” and “please again!” shot through her head at the same time as she lazily looked ahead seeing the familiar scene before her, uneven ground and various objects to bump off of.

Before she could even start a second thought a bit pain then huge pleasure shot through her body as the next bump made her crotch slam up into the Redbuff’s loins. Over and over again. Small spikes of discomfort before getting rewarded with mind numbing sensation of cock pushing every single nerve in her body until they were begging for mercy in the best ways.

The speed just got bigger and bigger and with that the force, with which she was rocking back and forth, bumping into things and making it all screw her brains out.

Her brain was already feeling like she was about to melt. She had lost track of the time she had been fucked by this thing, even more so combined with the amount of time the wolves before it had abused her, but she had no idea how much longer she could manage huge cocks pummeling away at her, pressing her buttons until she felt like her head was empty and brain was mush. Her belly started to tighten hard as the next orgasm was rapidly approaching already…

She was not ready. She was not ready at all. And yet, she could not help it, her voice coming out in loud screams on its own with every bounce and thrust of the beast as it started to walk more and more irregularly, speeding towards a low wall of bushes.

A strong heat was suddenly entering her ass, starting to ride along the massive cock of Brambleback, pulsing along the shaft hotly as it traveled up through Jinx’s belly.

Reaching the middle her attention was suddenly pulled away immediately as once more she felt the familiar sensation of her belly turning when Redbuff started to push itself off the ground, sailing through the air. Its cock pressed deep into her, causing her to moan out all the way through the flight.

She knew what was happening now, the sensation of it landing already fucked deep into her brain right. With a rumbling sound a jerk went through Jinx’s body, her eyes rolling her eyes, almost feeling herself cumming again.

Almost…the key word as she was hanging there on the brink of climax, her legs already aching as they tensed again, same as her arms, while she suddenly felt the pulsing heat rising and rising inside of her, rising on her belly before Brambleback let out a roar.

The heat pushed out the tip of its cock, Jinx watching as a bulge pushed out from the tip in her tummy, before it started to flow into the rest of her body. It felt like a searing explosion of tingling bliss.

The brink of climax she had stood on finally collapsed, the crazy girl tipping over as she screamed out again, pulling herself against the belly of the beast while it lowered itself to push her into the ground. Copious amounts of girl juices spurt from her pussy, once again starting to cover her lower body once more with her orgasm, while the  hot, thick cum of Brambleback was pushing through her system.

More and more it filled, her belly starting to bloat and push up against the underside of the monster. And just as it felt like it was about to stop, Jinx once more getting a chance to come down, felt how the beast pulled back once more, slamming right back in, cum gushing with huge spurts rushing through her belly once more.

She could feel it. Fire burning through all of her body, heating her up, the thumbing thrusts making her quiver and squeak. Breathing was slowly getting harder, her head feeling light while the thickness and the heat started to rush up her neck finally. She could feel it, the smell of honey and wood rushing up slowly but surely.

With a loud moan and a gurgle her mouth opened, sap like cum splashing out of her mouth. First spurt covered her face totally, second and those which followed quickly started to bury her face under layer after layer of hot, sticky cum. Her head was spinning as she felt Brambleback thrusting into her, more and more cum shooting out of her mouth and onto herself… somehow she had the feeling this would not stop for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it [](https://ko-fi.com/E1E4FK88)

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it [](https://ko-fi.com/E1E4FK88)


End file.
